Many individuals enjoy cultivating and maintaining a home garden. Similarly, gardens are desirable in public spaces, allowing individuals to enjoy a variety of plants. Many types of garden plants do not receive enough water from rainfall alone and must be watered by an individual in order to be healthily maintained.
There exists many means for watering plants, however, these often have considerable drawbacks. One typical way to water garden plants is to utilize a watering can, which individuals fill with water and hold above the plant. It can be difficult to lift a heavy watering can filled with water. Additionally, it is difficult to cover a large area with a watering can. Another common way individuals water garden plants is by spraying the plants with a hose. Water sprayed in this manner can get trapped in the plants' foliage and fail to reach the soil where it may be absorbed by the plant roots. If the water pressure from the hose is too high, delicate plants may be damaged. Further, if the water pressure is too high the soil surrounding the plants is likely to erode, which can further damage the plants and reduce their health and longevity. It is therefore desirable to provide a plant watering device that gently diffuses water over a large area so as not to damage the plants or erode the soil in which they are planted.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to plant watering devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to water delivery devices, such as U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2011/0056128, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2005/0163569, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,505, 5,533,300, and 4,763,842.
The devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices generally relate to complicated watering systems that must be installed in a particular location and cannot be easily utilized to water plants located in remote areas. Further, the devices in the known art fail to provide a device that takes water received from a hose and diffuses it gently over a large surface area.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing plant watering devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.